Holding On For You
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Mokuba believes Seto hates him. But Seto actually has something very important to tell Mokuba that he will never forget. Dedicated to my Little Brother.


**This story is inspired by a true story of me and my baby brother.**

**Without who... I wouldn't be here now...**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related. But the events in Seto's story abouth wishing are true!**

**Please enjoy and Review.**

* * *

It was a dark night. All of the residents of Domino City were asleep. Well all except 2 that is. In the darkness of shadows Mokuba Kaiba laid in his bed awake. His mind was swimming in endless thought. Thoughts of the past, his horrible stepfather Gozuburo, what happened on Noah's Arc, and most important being his older brother Seto. Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. So most of the time he was busy with either work or school. Recently it seemed as if that's all Seto had time for. Never for him. Others told him constantly that his brother was nothing but a cold hearted jerk. But they were wrong. His brother was kind, at points, and always there for him. Except for now. Mokuba kept thinking back to all the horrors they had shared in the past. The loss of their parents, Gozuburo and his abuse, Noah's Arc, every little detail was dug up back into his mind amd made his heart shatter more and more. A question kept re-entering Mokuba's small mind. Did his brother blame him for it all? He must. He must resent him as well. Afterall if it wasn't for him Seto wouldn't have been scarred like he was. Nor would he be as cold as he was now. Mokuba felt tears fall from his small face. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was atleast 1 am. His brother would be still up at this time. He needed to know if he hated him or not. He got out of bed and left his room.

Seto Kaiba was indeed awake. He was trying to finish some reports that were due the next day in his office. He sighed with a frown on his face. _"Another all nighter?" _He thought as he looked at his watch. He sighed again and contiued to type. That is till he heard his door open and close softly. He turned and saw Mokuba in his PJ's. "Mokie what are you doing up?" He asked. Mokuba fiddled with his fingers but said nothing. He kept his silence as he crawled into his brother's lap. "Mokuba." Kaiba said wrapping his arm around the small boy. Suddenly Mokuba began to weep into his brother's shirt. This startled Kaiba some. "Mokuba what's wrong?" He asked holding his little brother. "I'm sorry..." He cried. "For what?" Kaiba asked. "Everything! I'm sorry that you had to suffer under Gozuburo because of me! It's my fault Mom and Dad died! All of it is my fault! You have to hate me! I'm sorry!' Mokuba cried out. Kaiba shook his head than remembered something he had sworn to never forget. He smiled some, oddly, at Mokuba. He held the small boy to his chest and stroked his ebony hair. "Mokuba... Let me tell you a story." Kaiba said gently. "A st-story?" Mokuba asked with a hiccup. Kaiba gave a nod and wiped his little brother's eyes.

"Once there was a boy. He had a mother, a father, a roof over his head, but the boy was still very lonely. His parents were never there for him. Although he loved them and they loved him back they couldn't stay much during the day. The boy knew why but he still felt so lonely. Till one day his classmates had brought their little siblings to show his class. That's when the boy saw what he wanted, how he wouldn't be alone anymore, he wanted a little brother the most. More than any toy or game he could think of. A little brother was all he asked for."

"More than anything?" Mokuba asked. "Anything. He just wanted a little brother. Not a sister. He begged his parents till he couldn't speak anymore. Every holiday he asked for one thing. A little brother was all he wanted. Every night when he knew his parents were asleep he would sneak out of bed and look out his window. He would count every star he could. On each star he counted he said a pray for his wish to come true. It took some time but his wish did come true he got what he always wanted."

"It wasn't what the boy wanted was it?" Mokuba asked looking down. Kaiba shook his head some. "No. Actually it was everything he wanted and more." Kaiba said. "Huh?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba smiled some. "His little brother was the only thing he wanted and he wouldn't let him go. The instant he saw him the boy knew he now had someone to care for and someone to protect with all his heart. Time went on not long after they're parents left them than one by one tragedy kept striking the two brothers. More pain and agony for the two. But the boy knew he had to endure it to protect and give his little wish all the love he had for him. In the end it was worth it. All the pain the boy had to suffer was all worth the strife in the end."

_"Sounds like Nii-sama..." _Mokuba thought to himself. "But why did he think it was worth going through all that?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba smirked. "You know you never asked for their names?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba tilted his head some. "Ok... What were their names?" He asked more confused than before. Kaiba rubbed Mokuba's head. "I have a feeling you already know that." Kaiba said. Mokuba looked down. Than his eyes widened and he looked at his brother. "You... Wished for me?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba gave a nod. Mokuba than had tears running down his face. He hugged his brother tightly, he didn't want to let go ever again, and cried. "How could you think I hate you? I could never hate you. Mokuba everything that happened was never your fault. Not once. I took those hits for you. I had to protect you. Your my little brother and I will always protect you no matter what, no matter what cost, never forget that." Kaiba said while stroking his hair. The two brother's stayed in the other's arms. Till Mokuba eventually fell asleep in his brother's arms. His heart lightened. Kaiba smiled some and laid his hand on his head. He looked out the window up to the star filled sky. _"No matter what happened to me... I couldn't have wished for a better brother than you Mokuba... You saved me more than once like I've saved you. Without you I would have killed myself by now..." _Kaiba thought than looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. _"I'll always be there holding you tight to keep you safe... Always." _He swore than fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review and enjoy. **


End file.
